A NotSoCold Icepack Can Work Too
by knight-rider88
Summary: Gokudera and Tsuna are studying together when the math book gets it's revenge but also helps the two get their feelings out in the open. It's a win-win situation for everyone...except Gokudera might beat the book later for injuring Tsuna... 27/59 BL


Heeey friends!!!~ I have so many KHR fics saved in Word it's not even funny. And I have a bunch of idea written in multiple sketch books, notebooks, and my brain. This one's lucky enough to be written and uploaded. The whole getting hit in the face thing happened to me except it was a laptop screen when I went to sit down…everything else was made up when this idea struck.

I'd listen to When You Were Young by The Killers or Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye if you want a song to go with the fic. As I was typing this, these songs popped up in my shuffle and I was all "Awww~" X"D

Disclaimer: *shifty eyes* I just escaped from trying to get KHR, but I kinda failed…so I don't own it. Sad day.

And if there's any ooc-ness, 'm sorry!! BL and a long make-out session too ;3

Let's begin…with ENTHUSIASM!!!!!!

------- ~ --------

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna called happily as he opened the door to his house – he and Gokudera had to walk home in the rain since they didn't have an umbrella. Nana didn't answer, and it sounded quiet for once, meaning that she and the kids were out. The messy haired brunette smiled and sighed in relief. "Come on in Gokudera. It looks like mom and the kids are out for awhile." He silently thanked the gods that that included Reborn.

The silver haired Italian walked into the home and closed the door behind him. Both boys slipped off their shoes and made their way into the kitchen.

"Tenth, thank you for letting me come over! I promise it won't be for too long!" Gokudera said as he and Tsuna gathered some snacks before going up to his room.

"It's not a problem Gokudera, really. I have you over almost everyday; you're welcome here whenever you want and however long you want. My mom's told you that. You're basically family to us." Both boys smiled at each other, Tsuna's a friendly, warm smile and Gokudera's a grateful grin.

They grabbed their food and made their way up to the smaller boy's room. "We should probably study since we have that math test tomorrow. Could you help me with that Gokudera? I don't get it at all, like usual…" Tsuna stated easily since this was an everyday occurrence.

"No problem, Tenth! I'd love to help you." The two changed out of their wet clothes – Tsuna in his room, Gokudera in the bathroom (Nana insisted that Gokudera leave extra pairs of his clothes over since he visits so much to the point he practically lived there; they were pretty much all black jeans and t-shirts) – and sat down at the small table in the center of Tsuna's room after he had kicked aside dirty clothes and comics. They started studying after getting comfortable, the silverette sitting next to the boy he admired and cared for with all his being. "Okay, so after you subtract this number from the original problem, you take the sum of that and plug it back into what the question asked," Gokudera explained patiently, pointing at what he was referring to with the tip of his pencil.

His shifted his gaze to Tsuna's face, which was contorted into half confusion half thought, his brows slightly furrowed, caramel eyes zeroed in on the paper, pink lips pulled up at a corner in annoyance. The older boy just sat there and watched as Tsuna tried to figure out what he had explained. He adored his boss's face and how his hopelessly unruly sienna hair fluffed up and around his face, framing his cheeks. It looked incredibly soft despite its ability to defy gravity and Gokudera has always wanted to run his hand through it. The silverette's eyes traveled from his friends face to his body; the younger boy wore a light blue shirt with a yellow splatter design on the front. It was a little short on Tsuna so the hem of the shirt fell an inch or so from the top of him basketball shorts, revealing his sun kissed back and hips. Gokudera felt his face slowly heat up as he looked at Tsuna's exposed skin; his only thoughts were of how he wanted to be the one that held Tsuna, the only one that was allowed to place his hands there (or anywhere else). The storm guardian's cheeks flared up a little more and he quickly turned away, admonishing himself for his feelings and thoughts. He didn't like how his heart was beating rapidly either.

"Wah! Gokudera, I still don't get this at all!" Tsuna said loudly, dropping his pencil on the table to rustle his hair with his hands in frustration. "You're a genius Gokudera! I don't know how you even put up with me, I'm so useless!" He rubbed the back of his neck with a lopsided grin on his face then slouched over, laying his fluffy head on the table.

"You're not useless Tenth, you're amazing! I don't mind helping you at all, it's my pleasure." Gokudera smiled at the young Vongola, reassuring him with his words. The brunette looked up and met his friend's gaze, smiling again, light returning to his caramel eyes.

"Mm. Thanks Gokudera! You always know how to make me feel better. I really appreciate it." The Italian blushed at the compliment but waved his hand in front of his face to hide it, thankful when Tsuna didn't even notice.

"You're welcome Tenth!" He looked at Tsuna and then to the homework that was not even half way finished. "We should start the next one then, it's a bit easier than the last." The brunette nodded and went to grab the textbook from the floor when – and Tsuna and Gokudera still don't know how it even happened – the heavy book came into contact with Tsuna's face. He fell back in a cry of surprise, clutching his mouth with both hands. "Tenth! Are you okay!?" Gokudera yelled while leaping up from his spot on the floor to kneel by Tsuna's side. Said boy was sprawled on his back, an elbow propping his upper body up. He looked over to Gokudera in confusion, a hand still covering his mouth. "What even happened?" The Italian asked to the air since neither of them could answer.

"I don't have a clue. I guess I grabbed the book in a bad spot and the weight just caused it to fall forward into my face…" Tsuna muttered, pulling away the hand to poke at his now puffy lip. "Ah! It hurts!! How is it even possible to hit it yourself in the face with a book!?" Tsuna whined, rubbing his finger over the spot on his lower lip that was red (marring the light pink of his lips) and glaring at his textbook. It was a little swollen and he could feel a dull throbbing in his mouth. "It's not bleeding is it Gokudera?"

"No, it's not bleeding, but are you okay Tenth?"

"It hurts a bit… Are you sure it's not bleeding?" Tsuna put his hands on the table and hoisted himself slightly off the floor – half sitting. He leaned closer to Gokudera so he could get a better look at his mouth.

"Ah… No, I don't see any blood Tenth." He was getting nervous about the distance between his face and Tsuna's.

"Really?! Check the inside too," The brunette grabbed his lower lip and peeled it back a little for his right-hand-man to see. Gokudera, however, wasn't focusing on if there was blood because of the close proximity of his friends face to his. Again a blush dug its claws into Gokudera's face and he had to fight it back.

"N-nope! No blood Tenth! You're all clear!" He said in a half cheerful half nervous tone that said Tenth didn't pick up on.

"Thank goodness! Thanks Gokudera! I really am pretty dumb… To hit myself with my own book!" He let out a good-hearted laugher, still rubbing his lower lip. "But it still hurts. Should I go get an ice pack?" He wondered to the air, poking at the puffy skin.

"U-uhm, Tenth…?" Gokudera looked at the floor to his left, he sounded embarrassed – which caught Tsuna's attention – causing him to look over at his friend. "I – I know how to make it feel better… If…if you'll let me?" The idea just sprouted in the guardian's head and he decided that it would be now or never. Tsuna tried to look into his best friends stormy aquamarine eyes but they were still averted away. He hadn't seen Gokudera look so nervous before.

"Uhm, sure, Gokudera. But… are you okay? You look really….flustered." It was silent in the room for a moment; Tsuna reached out a hand to reassure the silverette that whatever he was anxious about would be okay. Before his hand met Gokudera's shoulder, the older boy grabbed it. Aquamarine eyes met caramel and Tsuna's heart rate started to pick up from the intensity of the steady gaze. The look in Gokudera's eyes was a mixture of determination and admiration, which surprised the brunette. "Uh… Gokudera, what are you –," He saw his friend lean forward, gaze softening, a small smile on his lips.

"You said it was okay, so I'm making you feel better." And the distance between the two boys was closed as Gokudera pressed his lips to Tsuna's. The latter just stared in shock; the closed eyes of his best friend right up against his face, _kissing him_! Gokudera was _kissing_ him, on the lips, working them, being cautious as to not cause his fat lip to hurt more. The brunette's head reeled as he sat there, arms behind his back, holding him up. He made a noise, a grunt, and pulled away from Gokudera's face, confusion stamped on his forehead. The Italian just sat there on his knees, looking bewildered and horrified that he had actually done that to his boss. Both boys were beat red and avoiding each other's eyes, panting lightly from the abruptness of the kiss.

Tsuna reached a finger to his lower lip and touched it lightly, wincing when he felt a dull throb. He looked back up at his friend,

"G-Gokudera… What – what was that?" He whispered quietly but making the other jump all the same. Said boy's face became even redder as he looked directly below him, hunching his shoulders.

"You – you said your lip hurt, and I wanted to make it feel better. I-I'm sorry; Tenth, I was completely out of line. I'll leave now, I don't deserve to be near you like this – it's so inappropriate…" He tried to stand up but the action was thwarted when a gentle hand grabbed his wrist, keeping him rooted.

"Gokudera –" The brunette said quietly, coaxing his friend back to the floor. He let go of the older boy's wrist and scooted closer to the Italian. Their knees touched and Tsuna leaned forward a little, to look under Gokudera's long bangs – his face was still red and his eyes tightly shut, obviously expecting to be reprimanded. Tsuna's heart began pounding again, a light blush blooming on his cheeks. He smiled a little, shy smile, "You know, Gokudera… My lip still hurts a little…" As the silverette whipped his head up, eyes wide with shock, his vision was filled with sienna locks and long eyelashes as Tsuna pressed him own lips against the Italian's.

He was so caught up in surprise and embarrassment that it took a second for him to even register that Tsuna had kissed him back – that he was currently kissing him, deeply. After that thought settled in his mind, he melted into the smaller boy's arms which were wrapped loosely around his neck. Tsuna's lips were soft but powerful, which Gokudera didn't entirely expect. He thought that his normally shy, clumsy friend would be just that when kissing, he was happy to be proved wrong, liking the force that Tsuna had behind him. Tsuna's mouth moved perfectly with Gokudera's, not wasting a second of the connection. The silverette pressed his lips into his friend's; showing is gratitude for what was happening. Placing a hand on the small of the brunette's exposed back, Gokudera slowly lead the two into a more comfortable position. Tsuna now laid on his back, still supported by the Italian's hand, arms having moved down from the other's neck to holding onto his hips (which gave Gokudera chills).

The two continued kissing deeply, Tsuna somehow making Gokudera flip over onto his back, and straddling his waist. The storm guardian's mind was short-circuiting at the moment, being pinned under the brunette, him realizing fully that he's getting everything he's ever wanted for the one he loved. With that thought, Gokudera suddenly wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and pulled him close, making the latter fall on top of him. And after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, both panting heavily, still holding each other. The silverette's eyes bored into his boss's with passion he couldn't express in words, but what he could say was,

"Wow. Tenth… you're an amazing kisser." A small, embarrassed smile appeared on Tsuna's face, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"W-well…" He paused and, for some reason, the older boy feared the answer. "I've always had it in my mind that I wanted my first kiss to go well. And that it was with someone I love a lot and wanted to stay beside…" Caramel eyes looked into aquamarine, Gokudera knew who Tsuna was talking about and this caused a bright smile to spread on his face.

"T-Tenth, I-I don't know what I say… –"Tsuna cut him off with a kiss, again, moving his mouth in sync with Gokudera's, who quickly picked up the pace. He put a hand behind the other boy's, finally able to run his fingers through the silky brown tresses, and guided Tsuna with him as he sat up. The brunette made himself comfy in the Italian's lap, legs loosely hugging his hips, arms once again at home around the other's neck. Keeping his one hand in Tsuna's mane of hair, Gokudera slid his other hand under the younger boy's shirt and against his spine. He could feel the young Vongola shudder and smile into the kiss and press against his body more.

After gods knows how long of saliva swapping these two were sharing, they broke apart, heavily panting, satisfied that they've made up for apparently lost time. Tsuna just sat there contently in his loves arms, head against his chest. The Italian rested his head in the sienna mane as he rubbed the small of Tsuna's back slowly.

"You know, Gokudera…?" He whispered to the other boy after a few minutes of beautiful silence. He felt said silverette incline his head, showing he was listening, "You work way better than an icepack."

------- ~ -------

Well… this turned out to be longer than I expected…mainly because my conscience (which is a perv at times) wouldn't allow me to stop the make-out scene!! I swear, I could've gone on all night, but seeing as it's almost 1 in the morn and I have school, I must stop1 So I hope you guys don't mind the length of the ending half!!

Thanks for reading lovelies!! 3


End file.
